Love Wins Every Time
by LexiXLover3
Summary: one shot of what I wish Horizon Could have been like. What if Shepard provd to Kaidan that she was the real Shepard and not some tool for Cerberus. Bioware owns all things Mass effect.


Retake on Horizon

When Shepard touched down on Horizon she had one thought on her mind. Find Kaidan. Garrus and Grunt were at her flank.

"Mordin, are you sure that your counter measure will work?"

"Affirmative Shepard. The Mods are designed to make the seeker swarms believe you are not human…..in theory."

Great Mordin, that makes me feel so much better."

Over the comm Shepard could barely hear Mordin chuckle. Shepard and her ground team advanced through the colony with ease only encountering a few collectors. That made Shepard uneasy; on top of it all there were these pod like things that were just laying around.

"I don't like this, let's keep moving team. There may still be survivors."

God I hope Kaidan is alright. NO don't think about that. He can take care of himself. The team rounded a corner and spotted a pair of colonists in some form of stasis.

Garrus was in utter shock, "my god what are the Collectors doing with these colonists. Why not just kill them, why leave them in this stasis form."

While taking a closer look at the colonists Shepard was surprised when the colonist`s eyes moved and looked at her with a fear that she had once known on Mindoir; am I going to die. The look made her jump.

"There are still aware somehow. Keep moving we must be getting close to the center of the colony."

Coming into a clearing there were sounds of beating wings and rustling of carapaces.

"Enemy sighted" Garrus informed the team.

After a few minutes of fighting a screech could be heard in the clearing.

"Assuming Direct Control. You know this Hurts You Shepard." called out Harbinger

Anger boiled up inside her, "You can go to hell." Jumping out of cover she fired off a warp that turned harbinger into a small round ball. She was still getting used to the new L5X`s. They had so much power and at times were difficult to control if her emotions got out of hand. Now I understand how Kaidan felt. She now gets severe migraines if she is stressed and her biotics act up now more than they ever did before.

"All clear Shepard ",Grunt called out.

After taking in the surroundings Shepard noticed a door of the far side of the clearing. The lock was engaged but nothing Garrus couldn't handle. Once the door was open her slowly walked in with her shotgun ready. Movement caught her eye.

"Come out now."

With hands raised a human in a ball cap and an aged face stepped out. "How did you get in here.. Wait you`ll lead them right here."

Shepard sighed, "Calm down, what's your name?"

He hesitated," Delan, I'm a mechanic."

"Alright Delan, what can you tell me about what is going on?"

"No but I'll tell you that we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for that damn Alliance commander."

Alliance Commander?..."Delan, who is this Commander?"

"Comander Alenko, I guess he is some big alliance hero or something. We were told he was here to calibrate the new Gardian lasers but I think he is here for some alterior motive, I'm just not sure what it is yet."

"okay, those lasers could be used to take down he collector ship, how do we get to the controls for the lasers?"

"There are the center of the colony just over there."

"Alright we have to get to those lasers and get them activated, Delan you stay here and stay out of our way, understood?"

" oh yeah, like hell I'm going out there with those things. Once you're out I'm locking the door behind you."

Shepard stepped outside and the door locked behind her, well there is no going back now.

Garrus and grunt followed behind her as she approached the door leading to the center of the colony, there gun shots and the distinct scream of husks. Shepard drew her shotgun and opened the door. A prealorian and numerous husks were attacking someone at the far side of the clearing. Shepard knew instantly who it was as husks were being biotically thrown every which way. A wave of fear went through her. The Prealorian was coming up behind Kaidan and he didn't see it. She felt her biotics build and build until it was to much, she let lose a battle cry and charged the deformed collector creation. This charge was the strongest she had ever done, when she made contact with the creature, it went flying into the wall with a splat and never got up again.

Still panting from the charge she just performed she turned toward Kaidan. His face was a mask of pain shock and confusion.

"We have to stop meeting like this Kaidan." She said with a smile.

His brows furrowed, "Who are you?"

A knot started in the pit of her stomach, "Kaidan it's me , Lexi Shepard. Don't you remember me?"

"oh coarse I remember Lexi Shepard. She was a survivor of Mindoir, hero of the blitz, Savior of the citadel, and commander of the Normandy. She died two years ago so I know you're not her. You most likely a Cerberus clone." Disgust seeped into his voice as he spat the organizations name.

Utter shock was all that she could register. "Kaidan, I'm not a clone. It's really me, I swear."

"Really prove it." A tone of challenge in his comment.

Anger started well up in her again, " Fine ask me anything and I will tell what I know."

" Alright, tell me every thing you know about me."

" Well, you are Kaidan Alenko, now staff Commander in of the alliance, you served with me on the original Normandy in the fight against saren. You are an L2X biotic sentinel. You were one of the first human kids to be put through BAaT out on Jump Zero. While there you met a girl named Rahna, and a turian named Vyrnnus."

Kaidans eyes widened a little bit. She continued. " At one point vyrnnus attack rahna and broke her arm, you stood up for her and lost control and killed the turian. After that she was scared of you and so on and so forth. Your family lives in Vancouver Canada in a beach house on Vancouver island. Lastly your father served in the alliance military and was very proud that you enlisted." She took a breath and studied kaidan's reaction.

"Alright that just shows you have read my file and dug into my personal history. Tell me something that only 'you' and I would know." A smug look on his face that showed he didn't think that she would be able to answer it.

"Okay." She turned to Garrus and Grunt. "you two did not hear any of what I'm about to say, understood." They both nodded in agreement. "the night before Ilos, you came to my cabin." Kaidan eyebrows shot up in shock. "you bunked there with me until we reached the mu relay. You told me that I made you feel human. In turn I told you that made me feel that I could take on the universe. That night I truly knew that I loved you and that you loved me too." The tears slowly steamed down her face as she relived the memory of that night. It was one that she had cherished every day since she woke up on that god forsaken med table. Kaidan just stood there with his mouth open unable to think of anything to say.

"Lex?"

"Of coarse, the one and only" she said with a laugh trying to wipe the tears away. Before she knew it Kaidan had her in a bear hug. She returned that ferocity of the hug, Kaidan pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. "It really is you. I have missed you so much." Then he kissed her not caring who saw. A low moan escaped her throat as she threw her arms around his neck and pressed against him to deepen the kiss. The grinding of armor and a cough in the back ground broke their intimate embrace. Shepard looked Kaidan in the eyes breathless from their kiss, "Kaidan I'm so sorry I left you." Tears started to steam down her cheeks, " Garrus and Grunt please give us a minute." With a nod they both walked off in opposite directions but still with in eye sight.

Kaidan reached up and wiped the tears from her face and took her face in his hands. "Shepard thinking you were dead tore me apart. The Fact that you are alive and didn't try to contact me piss's me off to no end but just having you in my arms again is enough for right now."

Shepard sighed and pulled from Kaidan embrace, puzzlement spread across his face. "Kaidan I work WITH Cerberus not for them but it doesn't make it any less dangerous. I knew that if I contacted you they would put the pieces together that you mean the world to me. I didn't contact you for one because Anderson and the Illusive Man wouldn't tell me where you were and two because I realized after that until I'm through with them that being in contact with you put you in danger. Your stronger than I am Kaidan, you lived through losing me." Her voice barely above a whisper, "I know I would not survive losing you."

For the second time throughout this reunion Shepard had dumbfounded Kaidan. "Shepard whatever happens we'll make it through this okay. Wait Anderson knew you were alive?" Shepard nodded just as Kaidan's Omni tool beeps and he looked away for a moment to read it. "Shit the Alliance is coming. Shepard you need to get out of here before they find you."

She smiled, "Kaidan they can't do anything worse to me, I'm already in hell working with Cerberus. But you're right, best not to give them anymore ammo to charge me with. Joker send the shuttle to come pick us up. I've had enough of this colony." Stepping closer to Kaidan she hugged him one last time. "Once I have set up a secure channel I'll contact you okay."

Kaidan smiled one of his half smiles that made Shepard's heart melt, only he could do that to her. Anyone else just got the hard commander façade, but Kaidan brought out the best in her. " I'll hold you to that Shepard." He leaned down and kissed her with a passion that could start a fire. " I love you Shepard, never forget that."

It was Shepard's turn to be left speechless. The sound of the shuttle sounded in the back ground, "Shepard, the shuttle is ready for pick up." Garrus called through the comm.

"I love you too Kaidan. I will find you when the mission if over. I promise. And you know me, I never break my promises." With that she gave him another quick kiss and turned to get on the shuttle.

Just before she got on the shuttle she turned to see Kaidan looking at her, she stared back, words not having to be said but a complete understanding was reached. Shepard knew that she had something to fight for now and that something was love. And as the saying goes, Love conquers all.


End file.
